bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet n' Greet - The Tournament of Spirits Commences!
Every few centuries, an illustrious event known as the Tournament of Spirits is held in a special location within one of the four spiritual planes. This time around, the location is Hama Town, a quaint, mountain-side retreat full of interesting people. With each participant having never participated in the tournament before, what will happen to each of them? They will all know, soon enough... A senkaimon opened up just beyond the outskirts of Hama Town, with a pair of men stepping out from the circular structure. "Well, isn't this peaceful?" the red-haired man spoke, a smirk upon his face. "Yes; it truly is," the other, black-haired man replied. After the brief comments, the duo walked into the mountain-side village, hoping they had arrived at the correct location. "Are you sure this is Hama Town?" he black-haired man asked, looking a bit annoyed. "Yes, this is Hama Town." a mysterious voice said, just as a man draped in black clothing appearing before the two men. "If you're participating in the Tournament of Spirits, please state both of your names and team name." Answering for both of them, the red-haired man spoke up. "I'm Naishō Kawahiru, and this is Hao Baojia. Together, we're Team Yotogi." Looking on in approval, the man in black nodded his hand and gestured for the duo to enter the town. "Please take up residence in whichever home you choose; all citizens have been evacuated under the assumption that there is a large-scale earthquake about to hit. I hope you enjoy yourselves here." the man said with a smile, awaiting for the other participants to arrive. Seeming to be the only Demons in the whole tournament. Team Konbattochi made their way across Hama town. A very tall, dark, corpse looking man stood at 7’10 over all of the other participants. The man giving off a strange feeling as if he is looking and lusting for all the males in the tournament. Looking for Kenji Hiroshi he was a in a strange thrill trying to look over every male there. He gave an evil smile that would make any man’s skin crawl and send a chill down their spine. With his demonic red eyes, his tongue licking his lips looking over at Kenji. Thinking of what each man would look like shirtless and warped in his arms, he began to lick his lips at the thoughts of all these men. Then an average height man, with a blue Japanese hat and white cloths covering his face. Showing only his yellow eyes, which seem to look like snakes eyes. Seeming to look over at all of the others, studying them. Then the most human looking out of all of them, a woman holding a fan with black hair tied up in a larger bun. Looking at all the others and getting a bored face. “Oi, Masashi…..Karasugami! I bet you two are having a field day with all these strong opponents here, right? I bet you most of all Masashi, hehe you know that “He” is right over there. Karasugami I bet you can’t wait just to see what these other creatures can do hehe. Though I have to admit, some of these creatures aren’t half bad looking. I want to see what happens when they can play in the winds.” Soyokaze told the other two, who seemed to be enjoying all of these strange creatures. “Yes Soyokaze, I can’t wait so many chests to cut into and so little time. I know “He” is here Soyokaze, I wouldn’t forget his smell anywhere hah. I hope that he wouldn't run away from me.” Masashi said in reply focusing on all of the males, thinking of all of the “Love” that he will give them. Not worrying about if there way any female opponents. "Looks like we got here on time. Sup everybody!" Seikatsu said smiling. He then tilted his head backwards looking at his companions. Glancing at Airi and then at Lisa. "Stupid Kami 's off doing something. Whatever, when he gets back I will have won this whole thing." Seikatsu a tell dark skinned male with dirty blond hair and a desire to win. He roared "I am Seikatsu Okuri, the only one participating for Team Okuri and I'll win this entire thing!" A tall, dark-haired man stood at a distance from the other participants, leaning towards one of the walls of the empty buildings; in his hand he held a thick manga book which he eagerly read, eyes the color of a starless night darting across the pages with great interest; not bothering to getting to know the other participants - he had been very specific about them not drawing too much attention on themselves. So Miyata had enshrouded himself with Kyōsui's mist and due to the volume of the mist itself it seemed like a natural one and as such no one bothered to trace it. Miyata contemplated wether or not to simply kill them all now, it'd be much easier to do it now than to wait until later - more or less everyone had inhaled the mist by this point and all it would take would be just a tiny snap with the fingers and. No, if he did it now he wouldn't be able to gather the nessecary intelligence and information about this particular event and then the Princess could become quite grumpy; and when that happened, entire cities could vanish in gigantic sinkholes. Besides, he had come to a REALLY good part in the manga and couldn't be arsed to stop reading just to kill off a bunch of small fry. Miyata had to give his partner credit where due, as while Tsuchi had practically forced ''the manga upon him and ''demanded that he read it before he left to take care of some urgent ''business it was indeed quite interesting. "Well, I'm glad you all made it here safely. Please tell me your individual names, and then your team name. After that,buoy may make yourself at home in any of the homes here in Hama Town." the dark-colored clothing man stated, tapping his finger on his crossed arm in impatience. "Sounds fine to me" Seikatsu said, his arms relaxed against his sides. "Lisa , Airi come on. I'll take this house on the right, this house should give me a good view of the action." Lisa and Airi followed Seikatsu into the house. Once all of them settled inside the house Seikatsu made his way to the window. He then glanced out the window awaiting the rest of the tournament entrees. Recongnizing the mist, a blonde haired man let out a small chuckle before a mile crept across his face. "So ''he's here huh? Tenma, cover your mouth... well in fact" Opening a small rift, he pushed the green haired teen into it before stepping inside himself and appeared on top of the Satonaka Estate on a nearby hill. "Hmmm...I guess these people all came for the tourney. I reckon Atsuya had something to do with this otherwise they wouldn't have been able to get in anyway. Heh. Oh well....I do wonder when my pal is getting here?" Van smiled as he looked out over the mist filled city. "Whew...so glad this isn't the real town though. Otherwise, that would be wayyyy too much money out of my pockets to fix it up. Heh heh heh" Still holding his mouth, Tenma let out a muffled noise before removing the appendage from his face. "Hmmmm...so do you think I will really be able to cut loose here since the others are out invading the Soul Society?" Tenma smirked before turning to look back at the city with his uncle. "You know, they could've asked and I'm sure we could have worked things out so they got an appointment....but kids these days enjoy doing it the hard way." "I am the lover of men and Death, Masashi Bataku. The man to my right is Karasugami and the woman to my left is Soyokaze. We make up Team Konbattochi, tell me man has Kenji come yet? I want to see him and cut into that chest of his hah!" Masashy said to the man who asked him the question. Masashi turned and looked around at the other male opponents, seeing Naisho. "I like him and all of the males here I can't wait to see and make you all shirtless for me hah!" Masashi yelled letting eveyrone know what he wants. "Tell me man where are all the humans I want to have some fun before the touranment begins. Haha I wanted to play with all the males, killing to my hearts content." Masashi asked the man waiting for a reply. Just then, a strange fire lit up the room, and out stepped three more combatants. The youngest one, the only male, spoke first. "Are we late? If not, we're Team Black Blood. I'm Hayashi Kagekyo." Behind him, a woman with pink hair smiled. "I'm Myst." And finally, a blonde haired girl spoke. "I'm Loran Kagekyo. Pleasure to meet you all." Before anyone else could speak, Myst noticed Van standing nearby. "Van?? Is that you? You look like him, but last time he was near me, I could smell the Reikon Kyuuban in him." she asked plainly, sure it was who she thought it was. "Oi!!! Myst-chan!! It has been awhile! Uh..well the RK in me kinda got taken out and somethin was put in but then that got taken out and well....now I'm as you see me." Laughing Van approached Myst and Hayashi. "Hey Hayashi...I havent seen you in awhile either." Category:Gravity Force Category:Articles by Koukishi